


Życie bez miłości jest jak rok bez lata

by GoldyLuna



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Married Life, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, it was request, jak się tagguje, just fluff, mlp logic, nie wiedziałam co napisać, no hurt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldyLuna/pseuds/GoldyLuna
Summary: To lato było pełne cynamonu i miłości. Całe miasteczko cieszyło się ciepłem słońca i rozmowami z przyjaciółmi. Była jednak pewna para co choć oddalona od zgiełku i zabawy, miała ze sobą więcej miłości niż każdy kucyk na tym świecie.Był to request od mojej przyjaciółki i uznałam, że to tu dodam. W końcu yolo lol
Relationships: Fluttershy/Big Macintosh (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), mention of Applejack/Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Comments: 1





	Życie bez miłości jest jak rok bez lata

**Author's Note:**

> więc to jest moje pierwsze fanfiction, które tu umieszczam.... yu-hu!
> 
> cytat to szwedzkie przysłowie  
> uznałam, że całkiem dobrze oddaje charakter tego opowiadania

Był to piękny dzień w Ponyville. Słońce świeciło wysoko na niebie i ogrzewało przyjemnie grzbiety kucykowych mieszkańców. W powietrzu dało się wyczuć zapach lata, jaśminu, bzu oraz zapiekanych jabłek z orzechami i cynamonem. Byłby to grzech nie wyjść z domu chociaż na chwilę, więc nawet najwięksi domatorzy opuścili swoje pokoje, by spotkać się z przyjaciółmi, lub by przynajmniej przejść się między sklepami. Dookoła miasteczka rozwieszone były kolorowe ozdoby i balony na tegoroczny festiwal. Miał się on odbyć dopiero za parę dni, jednak już można było doświadczyć stoisk pełnych skarmelizowanych jabłkek, bananów w czekoladzie i maślanego popcornu, a na każdym kroku można było spotkać źrebięta z watami cukrowymi w każdym kolorze tęczy, a dorosłych z kuflami orzeźwiającego cydru. Kawiarenki były oblegane przez grupy przyjaciół rozmawiających co robili przez te wakacje, a parki były przepełnione wrzawą i śmiechami. Najpopularniejsze klaczki też nie oparły się pięknej pogodzie.

Co jakiś czas można było spotkać Księżniczkę Twilight Sparkle, pojawiała się zawsze z inną książką lub była pogrążoną w radosnej dyskusji mieszkańcami. Dla każdego umiała znaleźć czas i dać pomocne kopyto, jeśli tego potrzebowali. Pinkie Pie była ulubienicą małych źrebaków. Zawsze miała dla nich drobny prezent – czy to balon, czy babeczkę, a do tego była jednym z najweselszym z kucyków w Ponyville, pełnym kreatywnych pomysłów i zabaw dla każdego. Nawet jej brzuszek ciążowy nie przeszkadzał jej w cieszeniu się tym co najlepsze tego dnia. Applejack i Rainbow Dash na ten dzień wybrały piknik-randkę na pięknej polanie w Lesie Everfree. Od niedawna zaczęły ze sobą chodzić i ich przyjaciółki były bardzo z tego powodu szczęśliwe. Rarity wygrzewała się w swoim ogródku wraz z jej kotką, Opal. Przez nadchodzący festiwal była w ciągu ostatnich dni bardzo spięta i miała mało wolnego czasu dla siebie. Jednak teraz zadowolona z kostiumów dla uczestników parady mogła odpocząć i zrelaksować się na słońcu.

Na farmie Sweet Apple było cicho i spokojnie. Zupełne przeciwieństwo centrum Ponyvill. Między jabłoniami można było spotkać Apple Bloom radośnie opowiadającą jedną ze swoich przygód ze Scootaloo i Sweety Bell swojej ukochanej Babci Smith, która uśmiechała się z zadowoleniem. Jej wnuczka naprawdę była wspaniała i wyrosła na cudowną klaczkę pełną dobra i miłości dla innych. 

Farma nie zmieniła się wiele przez te parę lat, jednak największą zmianą był teren najbardziej oddalony od głównej stodoły. Był to opuszczony kawałek ziemi blisko lasu, który teraz był zamieszkany przez pewną parę. Między drzewami jabłoni stał piękny dom przypominający starą chatkę Fluttershy zanim wiekla burza go zniszczyła, tylko większy i bardziej swojski. Dach przypominał koronę drzew, a ściany były z pięknego czerwonego drewna. Wszędzie wokół można było znaleźć norki i budki dla przechodnych zwierząt. W drzwiach były umieszczone mniejsze drzwiczki dla szukających pomocy lub mieszkających maluchów. Tył domu był zielony i duży. Ogród był pełen kwiatów oraz warzyw, a trochę dalej można było dostrzec jeziorko pełne wodnych lilii i pałek wodnych. Wokół skakały zające bawiąc się z wróblami i sikorkami. Na trawie można było zobaczyć wygrzewające się żółwie, a na gałęziach koty i wiewiórki.

W cieniu jednego z większych drzew leżał ogier z karmazynową sierścią i zmierzwioną blond grzywą. Miał on przymknięte oczy ciesząc się chłodem liści i spokojem, a jego chomąto zostawił w domu. Nie musiał się przejmować pracą, iż potrzebna ilość jabłek, a nawet i więcej, została już zgromadzona i przerobiona na różne smakołyki. Mimo że był daleko od centrum miasta, to czuł ten sam zapach jabłek i cynamonu oraz letniego gorąca. Wziął też głęboki wdech goździków, szałwi, świeżych pomidorów i rozkopanej ziemi. Otwierając swoje oczy spojrzał w stronę grządek i przepięknej klaczy pracującej przy kwiatach. Była ona drobnym pegazem o delikatnym kolorze słońca, a jej długa, malinowa grzywa była zgarnięta w luźny warkocz. Oczy miała skupione, gdy delikatnie przenosiła kwiaty do gleby i ugniatała ziemię kopytkami. Na jej policzku była smuga brudu, którą pewnie przypadkowo sama roztarła, ale przez to ogier rozczulił się jeszcze bardziej. Wyglądała pięknie w każdej postaci i zawsze był pełen zadumy, że to jego wybrała na męża. Gdy ona była jak pełna wdzięku wróżka, pełna dobra i taka delikatna, a on był ciężkim koniem roboczym. Jednak za nic na świecie nie zmieniłby tego co teraz mają, bo nigdy nie kochał nikogo bardziej i nigdy nie czuł się tak kochany jak teraz. Moja piękna żona, pomyślał z szczęściem, które nie zmalało przez te wszystkie lata. Znowu przymknął oczy i uśmiechnął się zadowolony, gdy pegazica zaczęła nucić nieznaną mu melodię. Kochał głos swojej wybranki, taki słodki i lekki. Zastanawiał się, czy to ta piosenka o której mu mówiła, że Rarity jej pokazała, a może to jedena z radosnych rymowanek Pinkie Pie. Jego myśli krążyły wokół różnych tematów, nie mając początków ani końca, lecz nie przeszkadzało mu to. Po pewnym czasie wstał przeciągając się i leniwie podszedł do pracującej klaczy.

Ta lekko podskoczyła, gdy wyszeptał do jej ucha Fluttershy i uderzyła go lekko brudnym kopytem z udawaną złością. Wiedział, że nie umiała się na niego długo gniewać, zawsze wtedy mówiła ze śmiechem w głosie _„Ah, mój najdroższy Mac’u, bo jeszcze naślę na ciebie twoją siostrę”_. Szybko jednak zapomniała o całej sprawie radośnie rozmawiając o jej dniu, o tym że powinni przejść się na Rynek, ponieważ słyszała, że Cheerilee i jej uczniowie szykują stoisko z ręcznymi wyrobami zbierając na pobliski sierociniec, oraz o tym że za niedługo będzie trzymiesięcznica związku Rainbow Dash z Applejack i jak się cieszy, że w końcu się ze sobą zeszły. W końcu patrzyły na siebie maślanymi oczami od dobrego roku. Big Mac słuchał swojej żony z czułym uśmiechem. Był bardzo dumny z tego, że Fluttershy stała się bardziej pewna siebie i nie boi się wyrazić swojej opinii i powiedzieć czego dokładnie chce. Poszedłby za nią na drugi koniec Cantelotu i z powrotem, jeśli to by znaczyło, że mógłby słuchać jej bez końca. Poleciałby nawet do Cloudsdale, jeśli byłaby taka potrzeba.

Big Macintosh zaśmiał się, gdy zarumieniona Shy zaczęła przepraszać, że się rozgadała i potarł swój pysk o jej policzek w drodze powrotnej do domu. W środku było dużo chłodniej i w kątach chowały się zwierzęta, które gorzej znosiły gorąc lub po prostu nie miały ochoty wychodzić. Prawie od razu został otoczony przez grupkę głodnych królików i kotów, więc wziął się do pracy wśród głośnych miałków. Na początku zwierzęta nie były do niego przekonane, lecz z czasem pokochały go równie mocno jak Fluttershy. Niektórym zajęło to krócej, niektóym dłużej, jednak wszyscy widzieli, że ten olbrzymi ogier sprawiał, że ich przyjaciółka była szczęśliwa. Do tego olbrzym był zawsze delikatny i co najważniejsze, dawał im jedzenie. Big Mac nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że tak będzie wyglądało jego życie. Gdy rozdał wszystkim zwierzętom ich porcję, poszedł przed wielką ścienę w salonie przeznaczonej na zdjęcia. Na niektóych byli ich przyjaciele z Ponyvill, jednak na większości była zakochana para, czy to razem czy osobno. Na jednym Fluttershy i Big Mac byli pokryci mąką i piórami, gdy Pinki Pie miała dzień pranków, na innym była sama Shy pracująca w ogrodzie, albo Mac przy jabłoniach i pełnych koszach. Niektóre były śmieszne, niektóre trzymały ważne tylko dla nich wspomnienia, jednak ulubionym zdjęciem farmera było to całkiem w centrum. Było to ich zdjęcie ślubne, które nie wyglądało jakoś nadzwyczajnie, ale on je kochał całym sercem. Przypominało mu bowiem dzień, w którym związał się z najcudowniejszą klaczą na świecie i to na całe życie. Na wesele przyszli ich wszyscy przyjaciele i rodzina, każdy cieszył się szczęściem nowopowstałych małżonków. Pamiętał, że denerwował się przed ołtarzem, jednak nie bardziej niż w dnu zaręczyn, gdy nie umiał wydusić z siebie nawet _Yup_. Miał irracjonalny strach, że jego ukochana powie _Nie_ i szczęśliwy sen się skończy, jednak gdy Fluttershy wyszła do niego w koronkowej sukni, to wszystkie złe myśli zniknęły i została tylko Ona. Wtedy zakochał się w niej jeszcze bardziej, choć nie wiedział, że to możliwe. 

Otrząsnął się ze swoich myśli, gdy skrzydło delikatnie musnęło jego bok. Nie wiedział na ile zatopił się w wspomnieniach, ale przed nim stała gotowa Fluttershy. Bez ziemi na policzkach i kopytach, z włosami rozpuszczonymi w fale i z jej ulubioną torbą przerzuconą przez grzbiet. Przesunęła się bliżej niego, żeby też spojrzeć na ścianę zdjęć i jej twarz rozświetliła się radośnie. Czule przytuliła cały swój bok do boku Maca i wtuliła swój pyszczek pod jego żuchwę samej wracając wspomnieniami do jednego z najszczęśliwszych dni w jej życiu.

Nie wiedzieli kiedy się od siebie odsunęli, jednak kiedy wyruszyli w kierunku centrum, to niebo było w pięknych odcieniach różu i pomarańczy, a na ich twarzach malował się uśmiech pełen miłości.

**Author's Note:**

> dziękuję za dotrwanie do końca XDD


End file.
